1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mounting of miniature speakers to printed circuit boards and more particularly to a miniature speaker mounted on a frame, the frame having stepped prongs to hold the speaker a distance from the printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to have miniature speakers connected to printed circuit boards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,706 discloses a connector assembly for a Piezoelectric transducer, which uses mounting clips which extend through printed circuit boards. However, there is no provision for the mounting clips to hold the speaker away from the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,748 discloses a loudspeaker mounting device for a car radio which includes clamp brackets which have serrated tooth portions used to clamp the speaker down and hold it against a resilient pad. However, the purpose of the serrated tooth portions is to hold the speaker tightly flush against the mounting surface, not to hold the speaker away from the mounting surface.
The prior art does not show a device for mounting a miniature speaker to a printed circuit board where the miniature speaker is spaced away from the mounting surface of the printed circuit board, which would allow the placement of other pieces of equipment underneath the speaker (between the speaker and the printed circuit board) as well as keeping the vibrational effects of the speaker away from the other equipment on the printed circuit board. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the mounting device of the speaker could be manufactured as one part unified with the frame of the speaker.